La casa encantada
by Lorena28
Summary: Nuestros queridos amigos van a una nueva aventura, cuando esten dentro de la casa, experimentaran cosas que nunca antes había visto. ES SONADOW OSEA YAOI, AL QUE NO LE GUSTE ESTAS COSAS POR FAVOR NO LA LEAS.


**En lo alto de una colina, apoyado en un árbol, había un erizo negro con partes rojas Shadow, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, se le veía pensativo. Hacía poco que había empezado a vivir en esa ciudad, aun no se fiaba demasiado de los humanos, aunque ya había podido comprobar que no todos eran iguales. María era una de ellas, fue la primera y única humana en la que confió y a la que tenía mucho cariño, nunca se arrepentiría de haberla conocido, ella siempre le decía que la tierra era un lugar hermoso, que a pesar de sus fallos, también tenia cosas bonitas, cuando les separaron, ella le hizo prometer que protegería la tierra. También recordó la primera vez que vio a ese erizo azul, al principio le vio como enemigo, y llego a estar del lado de Eggman, este podía contarle cosas de su vida pasada la cual había olvidado por culpa del incidente que le separó de Maria. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado con ese Doctor, y decidió ir por su cuenta.**

**La verdad es que Sonic y él tenían más cosas en común de lo que hubiera pensado, Sonic apreciaba mucho a un humano, con el cual vivía desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, se llamaba Chris, por el cual no dudaría en dar su vida. El también había tenido a alguien especial, María, si no hubiera sido por aquellos humanos aún seguirían juntos, el hubiera pasado el resto de sus días con ella a su lado. Otra cosa que tenían en común era pelar, al principio las peleas con Sonic eran bastante serias, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo esas peleas se volvieron como un juego entre ellos, una forma de divertirse, aunque a veces parecía que se odiaban, en el fondo se apreciaban y se admiraban el uno al otro.**

**Sentándose en la hierba siguió con sus pensamientos, había una cosa en la que no se había fijado hasta ahora. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto pelear con él?, ellos estaban hechos para pelear, pero hasta que punto pelear entre ellos se había vuelto divertido a veces casi necesario.**

**En otro punto de la ciudad estaba Knucles cuidando de su hermosa Esmerald Chaos verde, y durmiendo tranquilamente. Cerca de allí en un taller estaba Tails haciendo reparaciones y algunos cambios en su avioneta, cuando terminó se puso a ver unas cosas en el ordenador central que tenía, últimamente le estaba gustando las cosas sobrenaturales, como hacía tiempo que no ocurría nada emocionante quiso buscar a ver si había algo interesante para investigar, estuvo un rato, pero no tardo demasiado en encontrar lo que quería, en un castillo que estaba precisamente en esa ciudad, habían empezado a pasar cosas raras, lo leyó bien, y quiso ir a decírselo a Sonic y los demás a ver que les parecía una nueva aventura.**

**Sonic estaba subido en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, le gustaba ver todo desde allí, arriba, casi se podía ver la ciudad entera, tails no tardó mucho en encontrarle, sabía que ese era su lugar favorito, en el que podía estar tranquilo sin que nadie le molestase.**

**Subió usando sus alas para volar hasta que llegó a donde Sonic, y le vio sentado apoyado en una columna que estaba por allí.**

**Buenos días Sonic,-comentó Tails acercándose a su amigo.**

**Buenos días amigo, ¿ocurre algo?,-preguntó Sonic observando a Tails.**

**Quería hablar contigo de una cosa,-comento Tails empezando a explicarle,- ¿te apetecería una aventura nueva?, ¿hacer algo nuevo?**

**Sonic no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza para que Tails continuase hablando.**

**He estado investigando un castillo es que esta en esta misma ciudad,-dijo Tails sin dejar de observar a Sonic-, y parece ser que pasan cosas raras.**

**Y que tiene eso de aventura o de especial Tails,-preguntó Sonic observando a Tails.**

**Pues que ese castillo esta abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo, esta vacía, pero la gente dice que oye voces, pisadas, que ven sombras, cuando supuestamente no hay nadie,-comentó Tails esperando que a Sonic le sonara emocionante.**

**Eso es algo extraño, dices que se oyen o ven sombras ¿sin que haya nadie?,-pregunto Sonic con algo de curiosidad-, bueno eso puede ser alguien haciendo bromas o haciendo el tonto, no creo que nos sirva de nada ir allí.**

**Si pero aun no te conté lo mejor, parece ser que en esa casa hay algo no se sabe que pero es algo maligno, hay gente que ha ido hasta allí, y han tenido accidentes, parece que algo paso en esa casa, y ahora es una casa encantada al menos eso dicen y la verdad es que lo dice mucha gente,-dijo Tails puntualizando.**

**La verdad es que suena raro y también emocionante,-comento Sonic,- y desde luego es algo que no hemos vivido nunca, puede que sea una aventura de las buenas,-dijo poniendo esa media sonrisa que solía poner cuando algo le interesaba.**

**Vamos a decírselo a Knucles,-comento Tails mientras iba caminando para irse.**

**Vete tu, yo voy a contárselo a Shadow a ver si quiere venir, le vendrá bien una aventura como esta,-terminó de decir Sonic.**

**Esta bien nos vemos en mi taller dentro de media hora y podremos ir en mi avioneta y llegaremos allí antes,-comento Tails echando a volar y alejándose.**

**Tails fue hasta la montaña donde seguramente estaría Knucles cuidando tu querida Esmerald Chaos, llega y le ve sentado en los muros, le contó los planes al principio a Knucles le pareció una tontería, pero al final acaba aceptando.**

**Sonic fue a buscar a Shadow, mientras por el camino iba pensando.**

**_Por que he pensado precisamente en él, seguramente no le interesaran estas cosas, seguro que le parece una tontería, pero al menos quiero que sepa que también hemos pensado en él._**

**No se había dado cuenta y había llegado a una colina a la que él solía ir mucho, para el era su lugar favorito, y se fijó en uno de los árboles, fue acercándose y vio que era Shadow, no sabía por que pero de repente se había puesto algo nervioso estando allí delante de moreno, Shadow tenia los ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba dormido, Sonic observó su rostro, poco a poco se acercó donde estaba Shadow, si estaba dormido le daba pena tener que despertarle, pues parecía tan feliz cuando dormía, pero quería poder comentarle lo de la nueva aventura, iba a decir algo pero antes de que pudiera emitir sonido alguno Shadow abrió los ojos.**

**¿Qué quieres Sonic?,- dijo con su típico tono frió, mientras observaba el horizonte-, que haces aquí.**

**Lo siento amigo,- dijo Sonic un poco nervioso-, no quise despertarte, quería hablarte de una nueva aventura,-dijo mientras se sentaba cerca de Shadow.**

**No estaba dormido, solo tenía los ojos cerrados, pocas veces he venido a este lugar pero tiene algo que me da mucha paz y tranquilidad,-dijo Shadow.**

**Este siempre a sido mi lugar favorito, mi lugar secreto,-comentó Sonic mirando hacia el cielo-, aquí he pasado muchas horas de mi vida, me alegro que te llene de esa misma paz que yo también siento cuando vengo aquí, siempre que me siento mal o me siento solo, vengo aquí este lugar tiene algo especial no se como decirte pero cuando llego aquí todas las preocupaciones desaparecen por eso me gusta tanto.**

**Mientras oía hablar a Sonic, Shadow se había vuelvo para mirarlo, y observaba su rostro mientras hablaba, se le veía feliz y nostálgico. Le sorprendió que ese lugar fuera el favorito de Sonic, otra cosa que tenian en común, era ese lugar.**

**¡Sabes!,-dijo Sonic,- creo que este lugar nos une un poco más como personas y como amigos.**

**Si, eso parece,-dijo Shadow volviendo a observar el horizonte,- por cierto que era eso de la aventura que querías contarme.**

**Sonic se lo contó.**

**Ya se que no parece muy divertido,-comento Sonic imaginándose la reacción de Shadow,- pero al menos haremos algo entretenido, y la verdad es que no suena mal según me lo contó Tails.**

**Sonic se levantó y fue hasta el borde de la colina, observó la ciudad y luego miró los ojos verdes de Shadow esperando una negativa.**

**Shadow le miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules intenso, no sabía por que pero por alguna razón no quería negarse y no es que le pareciese emocionante pero a Sonic era difícil negarle algo. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos sin moverse, eso les venía pasando desde hacia un tiempo, si sus ojos se encontraban, les costaba volver a separarse.**

**Esta bien,-respondió finalmente Shadow poniéndose en pie, iré con vosotros no nos vendrá mal algo de distracción, hace tiempo que no pasa nada emocionante por aquí.**

**Sonic se alegró mucho de que Shadow hubiera aceptado, le comentó que iban a estar Tails y Knucles. Ambos sabían que entre Knucles y él no había muy buena relación, pero Shadow no cambio de decisión, ambos se dirigieron al taller de Tails donde habían quedado para reunirse todos.**

**Al llegar Shadow y Knucles no pusieron muy buena cara al saber que iban a ser compañeros de viaje.**

**Chicos vamos a estar todos juntos, intentar llevaros bien,-comentó Tails dirigiéndose a los dos-, después de todo somos amigos ¿no?**

**Tails tiene razón,-dijo Sonic acercándose a los dos-, estaremos los cuatro juntos en esto, y no quiero malas caras ni peleas entre vosotros.**

**Bueno y a donde se supone que vamos a ir,-pregunta Knucles mirando a Sonic.**

**Tails les llevó hasta el ordenador y les enseño a donde iban y les contó lo que él había averiguado.**

**Nuestro objetivo es este castillo, esta abandonado, no hay nadie viviendo en él,-empezó comentando Tails,- según he podido averiguar, desde hace un tiempo están pasando cosas raras en ese castillo.**

**Que tipo de cosas,-pregunto Shadow mirando a Tails.**

**Según he leído,-siguió explicando Tails,- se oyen voces que no se sabe de donde vienen, se oyen pasos, se ven sombras, hay gente que ha visto luz en ese castillo, y vuelvo a repetir esta abandonado no hay nadie.**

**No me digáis que no es raro, al principio me pareció una tontería pero, según me ha comentado Tails hay muchísima gente que ha visto cosas así,-añadió Sonic,- puede que uno mienta pero siendo miles de personas dudo mucho que todas ellas mientan.**

**Los chicos se quedaron mirándose entre ellos, estaba claro que eso era algo que no habían visto nunca, y con mas ganas quisieron ir a investigar.**

**Fueron preparándose para irse, Tails preparo la avioneta, y cogieron provisiones, Sonic llevaba linternas, y mantas, Knucles comida y bebida, Shadow llevaba algunas Esmeraldas Chaos que llevaban ellos consigo siempre, pilas, de todo un poco, Tails quiso llevar una grabadora y linternas ultravioletas para ver en la oscuridad.**

**Mientras volaban hasta allí, Sonic parecía pensativo, recordó cuando Shadow le había dicho que su sitio favorito era el mismo que el suyo, de veras era casualidad, pero le hizo extrañamente feliz el saberlo, mientras unos ojos verdes le observaban como intentando averiguar en que pensaba ese erizo azul, entonces fue cuando de vio sonreír, una sonrisa que pocas veces había visto, solo Tails se fijo en esos pequeños gestos entre sus dos amigos, sonrió ligeramente y siguió pilotando como si nada.**

**Al poco rato llegaron a su destino, Tails lo tuvo un poco complicado para aterrizar pues no había demasiado sitio para aterrizar y tuvo que hacerlo en un claro en medio del bosque cercano al castillo, al pisar tierra firme, con los árboles no se veía muy bien el castillo, así que siguiendo el mapa que llevaba Tails, tuvieron que caminar durante un buen rato, hasta que finalmente el castillo se alzó ante ellos.**

**El verlo así de día no parecía nada raro, Sonic se acercó con la intención de entrar, los otros iban detrás, pero al legar a la puerta, antes de entrar de pronto se quedo paralizado, y se le pusieron las púas todas de punta, los otros le veían parado.**

**Vamos entremos,- dijo Tails acercándose a Sonic.-**

**Entonces fue cuando le vio en ese estado.**

**Sonic, ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Por qué te paras?,-le preguntó Knucles.**

**No, no puedo evitarlo hay… hay algo en esta casa algo que no me gusta algo que me produce esto,- dijo empezando a temblar.**

**Shadow se acercó a él, le observó y luego miró hacia la puerta, sin pensarlo le dio la mano para intentar tranquilizarle, y lo que estaba sintiendo Sonic, ahora también lo sentía él, Knucles y Tails fueron a su lado y a todos les produjo una mala sensación**

**Hay algo en esta casa, algo que no me gusta,-comentó Knucles.**

**Esta claro que aquí pasa algo, estamos mal y ni si quiera hemos entrado,-comentó Tails,- No se si sería buena idea venir.**

**No, ahora que estamos aquí, tenemos que averiguar que pasa aquí dentro,-dijo Sonic recuperándose, sin darse cuenta que Shadow le tenía de la mano.**

**Abrieron la puerta, Tails y Knucles entraron antes, Sonic iba a avanzar y entonces se dio cuenta de que Shadow le agarraba de la mano, un ligero color apareció en sus mejillas, Shadow le vio algo ruborizado, y cuando se dio cuenta de que agarraba a Sonic se soltó rápidamente, no sabían muy bien que decir.**

**Espero que ya estés mejor, te veías paralizado,-comentó Shadow intentando tranquilizar el ambiente.**

**Si, gracias Shadow, me ayudaste a tranquilizarme cuando me diste la mano,-dijo Sonic sonriéndole.**

**Ambos entraron detrás de los otros, y las puertas se cerraron, todos y cada uno de ellos sintieron algo que nunca antes habían sentido en su vida, miedo, pero ninguno iba a admitir que estaba asustado.**

**Estaba oscureciendo, y dentro de la casa empezaba a verse mal, aguantaron lo que pudieron hasta que no tuvieron más remedio que usar las linternas.**

**Empezaron recorriendo la parte de abajo del castillo, decidieron ir todos juntos, Tails iba con Knucles y Sonic con Shadow detrás. Además de abandonado era también bastante viejo, y tenían que tener cuidado de donde pisaban.**

**Sonic se detuvo, observando un cuadro de ese pasillo por el que estaban, era una mujer joven, morena con los ojos azules, mucho mas azules que los suyos, en aquel cuadro esa mujer tenia una hermosa sonrisa, Shadow iba a mirar a Sonic a ver que tal estaba y vio que no estaba a su lado, se detuvo en seco miro a los lados pero no le veía.**

**Chicos esperar un momento, Sonic no esta conmigo,-les comentó a los demás algo alarmado-.**

**Los otros dos se detuvieron y fueron al lado de Shadow, agudizaron algo la vista para ver si podían verle por algún sitio, Tails dio unos pasos más y pudo verle, un poco más atrás de donde ellos estaban.**

**Está allí,-dijo señalando en la dirección en donde se encontraba Sonic-.**

**Todos se sintieron aliviados y tranquilos ahora que le tenían a la vista parecía estar bien, le llamaron pero Sonic no reaccionaba, y se acercaron hasta él, estaba mirando algo atentamente, cuando estuvieron a su lado y se fijaron en la pared vieron el cuadro, y miraban a Sonic, no entendían por que lo miraba tan fijamente, Sonic al principio sonreía pero luego, su rostro cambio, se reflejo dolor y sufrimiento, Shadow no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos, no le estaba gustando nada ver a Sonic en ese estado, pero lo que vio a continuación, aun le gustó menos, de repente de los ojos azules de Sonic empezaron a caer lagrimas, parecía que de forma involuntaria, pues parecía que ni el mismo Sonic se daba cuenta de que estaba llorando, Shadow sintió algo en su interior algo que nunca había sentido antes, Knucles llamo a Sonic en tono alto y claro, finalmente Sonic reaccionó y se quedó mirándoles aun con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**Sonic que te pasa, que ha pasado, por que has reaccionado así,-le preguntó Tails bastante nervioso, nunca había visto a su amigo llorar y con ese rostro de dolor.**

**No como explicarlo, ese cuadro, me ha transmitido la vida o parte de la vida de esa mujer, he podido ver cuando era feliz, y el día que murió,-dijo Sonic,- algo trágico pasó en esta casa, por eso mis lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, solo podía mirar.**

**Shadow se acercó a él y sin decir nada le abrazó, Sonic no se lo esperaba, se quedó un rato parado, pero ese abrazo le hacía sentir tranquilo, le hacía sentir bien, y le hacía sentirse seguro, en ese momento deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante.**

**Los otros dos también se extrañaron un poco pero viendo a Sonic en ese estado, necesitaba un abrazo, y los amigos estaban para momentos como ese.**

**Shadow y Sonic estaban algo ruborizados pero con la oscuridad de la noche y que las linternas no alumbraban demasiado nadie se dio cuenta solo ellos mismos.**

**Shadow lo había echo sin pensar, o al menos eso pensaba él, antes de darse cuenta ya le estaba abrazando al principio estaba al nervioso pero ese abrazo le estaba gustando más de lo normal.**

**_Mi cuerpo ha reaccionado solo, pero he de reconocer que esta sensación me agrada, nunca pensé tenerle en mis brazos pero, se siente tan bien, Sonic que me estas haciendo, estoy sintiendo cosas contigo que nunca había experimentado._**

**Cuando noto que estaba más tranquilo le soltó. Solo se miraron dándose las gracias en silencio.**

**Y ahora que hacemos,-pregunto Knucles,- después de lo que ha dicho Sonic, estoy intrigado, me gustaría saber que ha pasado aquí.**

**No podemos irnos,-comento Sonic mas calmado-, creo que esa mujer no descansa en paz, creo que me ha hecho ver esto para que la ayudemos, averiguar que la pasó, y que su alma descanse en paz.**

**Cuando dijo esto Sonic notó como algo o alguien le rozaba la mejilla e instintivamente puso su mano en la mejilla, el resto le observó.**

**¿Qué pasó? ¿te has hecho daño o algo? ,-preguntó Tails-.**

**No,-contestó Sonic mirando a Tails-, no se si habrá sido mi imaginación pero he notado como alguien tocaba o rozaba mi cara, ha sido una sensación rara pero bonita, definitivamente tenemos que averiguar como sea que paso aquí.**

**Pero por donde podemos empezar,-pregunto Shadow-.**

**Vamos a ver si encontramos la habitación de la mujer,-sugirió Tails-, tal vez allí podamos encontrar algo que nos ayude a averiguar que le pasó.**

**Buena idea pero prometerme una cosa,-dijo Knucles mirando especialmente a Sonic-, que nadie se separe del grupo, tenemos que mantenernos juntos pase lo que pase.**

**Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y fueron hacia la parte de las escaleras para subir al segundo piso para ver si encontraban la habitación de esa mujer, cuando iban subiendo las escaleras Shadow iba el ultimo, iba pensando en el abrazo que le había dado a Sonic, solo lo había echo una vez y fue con María, iba tan inmerso en ese pensamiento que no se dio cuenta donde ponía el pie, y uno de los escalones estaba bastante roto, al poner el pie se soltó un trozo del escalón y quiso agarrarse a la baranda pero reaccionó algo tarde y empezó a caerse para atrás, él cerró los ojos esperando el fuerte golpe, pero entonces notó que alguien le agarraba del brazo y que caían para abajo, no sabía quien era pero sabía que había caído con alguien más, cuando abrió los ojos estaba encima de Sonic, este parecía inconsciente y con golpes en el cuerpo, Shadow se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo, pero se había echo daño en una mano y se había dado golpes en el tobillo.**

**Los demás bajaron corriendo Tails se acerco a Shadow para ver si tenia algo roto, pudo comprobar que no que el tobillo estaba hinchado pero por los golpes, que esperando un rato se le pasaría, pero Shadow no le estaba oyendo, solo miraba a Sonic, le veía ahí tumbado sin moverse Knucles estaba con él intentando reanimarle, no quería ni pensar que Sonic estaba así por su culpa, si le pasaba algo nunca se lo perdonaría, Shadow se soltó de Tails fue hacia Sonic, y se sentó a su lado, al poco rato Sonic despertó intentó levantarse Shadow le sujetó por el pecho para que no se moviera y negó con la cabeza, Sonic no se movió, estaba algo mareado.**

**¿Porque has hecho eso?,-pregunto Shadow-, mira como has acabado por querer ayudarme,-dijo Shadow enfadado más consigo q con él.**

**Sonic sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía.**

**Por que no soportaría que te pasase algo, ni a ti ni a ninguno de mis amigos, no soy de los que se quedan mirando cuando a alguien que aprecio le hacen daño,-dijo sonriendo aun más-, ya sabéis como soy, me importáis demasiado.**

**Ninguno sabia que decir, esas palabras les llegó a todos al corazón, Tails se tiro a Sonic para darle un abrazo, Sonic estiró el brazo hacia donde Knucles se unió al abrazo y luego cuando abrazó a sus dos amigos, se separaron, Shadow estaba arrodillado en el suelo sin saber como actuar, Sonic fue hacia él y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, cuando se levantó, Sonic atrajo a Shadow hacia él y le abrazó, Shadow no reaccionaba.**

**Esto es lo que hacen los amigos, cuando tu te caigas, ahí estaré para que te levantes de nuevo,-comentó Sonic.**

**Shadow reaccionó antes esas palabras y le abrazó, no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos pero los de Sonic, le hacían sentirse bien, tranquilo, y extrañamente también hacían a su corazón latir con más fuerza y no sabía por que.**

**Los otros dos les miraban alegres, por fin Shadow estaba cogiendo mas confianza con ellos, Tails se estaba dando cuenta de que ahí había algo más, pero no quería precipitarse, tenía mucho que observar aún. Knucles parecía que no se daba cuenta de eso. Los chicos se separaron, se aseguraron de que Sonic estaba bien, y volvieron a intentar subir las escaleras.**

**De verdad estas bien Sonic?,-pregunto Tails-.**

**Si no te preocupes,-respondió a su amigo que le veía preocupado-, estoy dolorido de la caída pero no tengo nada roto no te preocupes,-esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Shadow para que quedase tranquilo.**

**Una vez arriba, empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, era bastante largo, estaba oscuro, y el suelo no parecía demasiado seguro, tendrían que ir con mucho cuidado, por si cedía bajo sus pies.**

**Mientras avanzaban Shadow iba pensando en las palabras de Sonic, en como le había protegido de esa caída.**

**_Por que se ha arriesgado tanto, para ayudarme, se que somos amigos pero, ha sido solo por eso o ¿hay algo mas?, la verdad no se que pensar, que angustia sentí cuando le vi en el suelo debajo mió inconsciente, si le hubiera pasado algo por mi culpa nunca me lo perdonaría, un momento por que me sentí así, estoy sintiendo cosas que nunca había sentido desde que estoy con Sonic, me pongo nervioso si esta cerca mío, cuando le veo llorar o le veo mal, solo pienso en consolarle, cuando veo que esta en peligro mi cuerpo reacciona solo._**

**Iba pensando en todo aquello, no se dio cuenta que los otros se habían metido en una de las habitaciones y el se había quedado solo en el pasillo, se puso algo nervioso y empezó a mirar a todos lados a ver si les veía.**

**Chicos, ¿Dónde estáis?, ¡Chicos!- dijo elevando la voz mientras con las orejas intentaba captar cualquier sonido.**

**Entonces alguien le cogió del brazo, era Sonic.**

**Shadow no te quedes atrás, ¿Qué te pasa hoy?, te noto muy distraído,-pregunto Sonic sin dejar de mirarle-.**

**No me ocurre nada, es solo que me detuve un momento, no tienes por que preocuparte tanto, se cuidarme yo solito-dijo con ese tono frío que solía poner muchas veces-.**

**Sonic cerró los ojos y apretó un poco los puños como muestra de enfado a veces esa actitud de Shadow le ponía furioso.**

**No me ha parecido eso hace unos momentos,-dijo Sonic mientras se tocaba uno de los brazos que se había herido en el accidente de las escaleras.**

**Shadow no dijo nada pero sabia que había molestado a Sonic, no sabia por que había actuado así después de lo que había echo Sonic por él, no fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos.**

**Sonic le dio la espalda y se adelanto para ir con los demás, Tails y Knucles no sabían que hacer, Tails se acercó a Sonic**

**Sonic no te enfades con él,-intento disculpar a Shadow-, ya sabes como es, a veces es así de frío es su forma de ser y no va a cambiar por mucho que nosotros queramos.**

**Se que tienes razón Tails pero a veces me irrita muchísimo esa actitud después de que casi me mato para que no le pasara nada,-dijo Sonic observando a Tails.**

**No creo que se olvide de eso Sonic, no creo que pueda,- comentó Tails,- si ves lo pálido que se puso cuando te vio en el suelo debajo suyo inconsciente, el puede que no lo admita pero lo pasó mal al verte así.**

**Sonic no sabía que decir, no se esperaba que Shadow reaccionase como le dijo Tails.**

**Estuvieron buscando por lo que parecía una habitación, aun tenía todos los muebles en su sitio, viejos y con polvo pero todos estaba ahí, empezaron a buscar a ver si podían encontrar algo.**

**Shadow no podía pensar en otra cosa, se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho a Sonic, después de todo Sonic significaba mucho para él, quizá mas de lo que pensaba.**

**Empezaron a mirar por la habitación a ver si encontraban algo que les ayudara a averiguar lo que había pasado en esa casa. Sonic estaba mirando en unos cajones en las mesitas que estaban al lado de la cama.**

**Knucles estaba mirando en los cajones de la cómoda, Shadow estaba con él, Knucles le veía algo triste.**

**¿Por qué no vas a pedirle disculpas?,-comentó Knucles sin dejar de mirar los cajones-, se que es algo que no sueles hacer, pero a veces pedir perdón es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Sonic sabe como eres, pero después de salvarte en la escalera se lo debes.**

**Shadow miró a Knucles, sabia que tenía razón, quería hacerlo pero no sabía si sería capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Miró Knucles, asintió, buscó a Sonic con la mirada y le encontró en donde las mesitas y fue hasta allí.**

**_Por que estoy tan nervioso, se que no soy una persona que suela pedir disculpas, pero se que a él se lo debo, no se como reaccionará eso es lo más me inquieta.(Pensamientos Shadow)_**

**Mientras que no había encontrado nada importante seguía buscando mientras Shadow también estaba en sus pensamientos.**

**_Se como es Shadow, esa actitud fría forma parte de él, entonces por que me molesto tanto eso que me dijo, desde luego es un desagradecido, por querer salvarle me ha quedado el cuerpo dolorido, y no creas que me lo agradece. Un momento ahora que lo pienso por que quise salvarle, bueno es mi amigo pero ni si quiera pensé en mi propia seguridad creo que lo hice sin pensar mi cuerpo reaccionó solo, no se estoy empezando a sentir cosas raras cosas nuevas para mi, cuando esta cerca me pongo nervioso, cuando esta en peligro mi cuerpo reacciona antes de que mi mente lo procese, no se que me esta pasando._**

**En ese momento una mano se posó en su hombro, Sonic gritó, se apartó rápidamente poniéndose contra la cama, cuando vio que era Shadow se tranquilizó.**

**Shadow que susto me has dado amigo,- dijo con la mano en el pecho aun algo alterado-, por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso en un lugar como este.**

**Lo siento, no quería asustarte,- dijo con seriedad y mirando a Sonic a los ojos-, es que quería hablar un momento contigo.**

**Sonic se acercó a Shadow, este estaba con la mirada baja, no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos y no sabía la razón.**

**Claro, dime, -dijo Sonic algo extrañado por la actitud de su amigo-.**

**Sonic miraba a Shadow este estaba mirando al suelo, por alguna razón no le miraba a los ojos, y Shadow era de los que siempre te miraba a los ojos cuando te hablaba, Sonic estaba inquieto, y quiso saber que era lo que preocupaba a Shadow para estar así.**

**Perdóname Sonic,-dijo Shadow nervioso manteniendo la mirada en el suelo-, no debí ser tan frío contigo, estaba furioso conmigo mismo, por mi culpa has quedado mal herido, me sentí muy mal cuando te vi en el suelo, inconsciente, sabía que eso era culpa mía, y pagué mi enfado contigo,-comentó sin levantar la mirada del suelo.**

**Sonic le escuchó, le sorprendió ver al frió Shadow, pidiéndole disculpas, algo dentro de él se despertó, empezó a sentir algo calido en su interior, se acercó a Shadow y poniendo una mano en su barbilla hizo que le mirara a los ojos, en ellos pudo ver sinceridad y algo que no supo descifrar, pero de pronto esos ojos le parecían los mas bonitos que había visto nunca, intentó quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.**

**Shadow estaba como él, cuanto sintió ese pequeño contacto, su cuerpo tembló, y sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo suave, tuvo la esperanza de que con la poca luz que había Sonic no se hubiera dado cuenta.**

**No te preocupes, hace tiempo que te he perdonado,- dijo Sonic mirándole a los ojos y sonriéndole,- ya sabes como soy, no me gusta estar enfadado, yo no soy tan serio como tu.**

**Sonic se dio cuenta del colorado de su cara pero no quiso decirle nada, pero esa imagen de Shadow colorado, le gustó demasiado, estaba claro que estaba sintiendo algo raro, y estaba claro que era por Shadow, pero no podía imaginarse el que.**

**Los dos quedaron parados mirándose a los ojos, como si los dos se hubieran quedado hipnotizados por un momento, los otros dos chicos, seguían intentando encontrar algo, pero lo estaban viendo todo, Tails estaba un poco más atento que Knucles.**

**De pronto Knucles encontró algo en uno de los cajones.**

**Chicos, venir creo que he encontrado algo,- comento Knucles elevando un poco la voz.**

**Shadow y Sonic reaccionaron y fueron hacia donde Knucles a ver que había encontrado, parecía ser una foto, en ella había un hombre, una mujer, y la hija, parecían los tres muy felices**

**Esa es la chica del cuadro, -dijo Sonic señalando a la niña de la foto.**

**Entonces estos deben ser sus padres, -comentó Tails señalando a los mayores de la foto.**

**Parece que vivían los tres juntos en este castillo, -comento Shadow observando la foto.**

**Bueno y ahora que hacemos, sabemos que vivían los tres aquí, pero como podemos averiguar lo que le pasó y como murió, -pregunto Knucles con cara de consternación.**

**Esta según parece es la habitación de los padres, es muy grande para que sea de la niña, y no tiene nada propio de una niña, ni muñecas ni cosas así, -comentó Tails mientras echaba un vistazo a la habitación-, tenemos que encontrar la habitación de ella del a niña, allí podremos encontrar más cosas.**

**Los demás le dieron la razón y salieron de la habitación, iban por el pasillo, la linterna que llevaban empezó a hacer amago de apagarse, Tails la sacudía para que siguiera luciendo pero al final se apagó del todo y quedaron a oscuras, Tails le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y sabiendo esto Knucles sin pensarlo dos veces le agarró de la mano.**

**Tranquilo yo estoy contigo, -dijo Knucles intentando tranquilizarle-, no dejaré que te pase nada.**

**Knucles hacía tiempo que sentía algo por Tails pero nunca se había parado a pensar en ello, Tails era alguien fácil de querer, era una gran persona, gran amigo, tenía una ternura que podía ablandar a cualquiera.**

**Tails por su lado, sabía perfectamente que le gustaba su amigo, hacía tiempo que había descubierto su interés por él, pero decidió callar esos sentimientos, esconderlos como simple y mera amistad, no quería que por esos sentimientos se rompiera esa amistad de tantos años, no soportaría que Knucles se fuera de su lado, prefería tenerle a su lado aunque solo fuera como amigo, aunque eso a veces le doliera, pero eso era mejor que no volver a verle.**

**Shadow y Sonic iba a acercarse a donde sus otros amigos pero no se veía nada bien y tropezaron el uno con el otro, cayendo los dos al suelo, Sonic encima de Shadow, la oscuridad no era total, había una tenue luz que venía de la calle, se podía ver algo. Tanto uno como otro tenían un ligero rubor en las mejillas, sus caras estaban muy cerca, podían sentir el aliento del otro, su olor, su calor, a ninguno de los dos les apetecía moverse, Sonic se movió un poco provocando que la respiración de Shadow fuera algo mas agitada, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba entre sus piernas, volvió a mirar el rostro de su compañero, estaba ruborizado, con los ojos más rojos que nunca, en ese momento no pensó en nada, solamente sentía deseo, deseo de besar esos labios entre abiertos, de acariciar todo su cuerpo, volvió a fijarse en sus ojos, ojos color rubí, no se equivocaba en ellos vio deseo, estaba claro que ambos sentían lo mismo, ambos se deseaban y mucho, pero tenían que volver a la realidad, no estaban solos y además eran hombres no podían hacer eso, no estaba bien.**

**Sonic quiso incorporarse, le costó mucho tener que separarse de él, de dejar de notar su cuerpo y su calor, le costó mucho apartar de su mente el deseo que en esos momento ardía en su interior, se levantó, y extendió la mano a su amigo para ayudarle a levantarse, ambos estaban en pie, aun cogidos de la mano, y mirándose a los ojos, de pronto oyeron la voz de Tails y Knucles llamándoles y sin soltarse de la mano, fueron hacia ellos, les costó un poco encontrarles pero siguiendo sus voces no fue difícil.**

**Que mala suerte, -comentó Tails-, se nos apagó la linterna, seguramente serán las pilas.**

**No trajiste alguna más de repuesto, -preguntó Knucles sin soltarle de la mano-.**

**Tails tuvo que soltarse de la mando, cosa que a Knucles no pareció agradarle, y buscó en la mochila que llevaba, por suerte si llevaba unas de repuesto, las sacó y se las puso a la linterna, ya volvían a tener luz, Sonic y Shadow se soltaron de la mano y volvieron a emprender el camino, mientras iban caminando mirando a ver cual era la siguiente habitación a la que entrarían.**

**Tails "_no me esperaba que Knucles me diera la mano, eso fue un detalle ya que sabe que la oscuridad me da miedo, me hubiera gustado estar mas tiempo a oscuras así habría tenido una excusa para seguir cogido de su mano, que difícil es mirarle y tener que contenerme de decirle lo que siento, que difícil es verle solo como un amigo, pero es mejor así_".**

**Knucles"_ ¿Por qué le cogí de la mano?, se que tiene miedo de la oscuridad pero, lo hice sin pensar la verdad., Que indefenso se ve cuando esta asustado, y pude notar que también temblaba un poco, no me gustó verle así, me gusta mas cuando sonríe, esa ternura que desprende cuando sonríe, un momento acabo de decir que me gusta, no puede ser me gusta como amigo nada mas que tonterías estoy pensando, esto es muy confuso"_.**

**Estos dos iban caminando juntos y detrás iban los otros dos.**

**Sonic"_Que me pasó hace unos momentos, dios mío, no podía dejar de mirarle, pero la verdad es que no quería separarme de él, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, esos ojos rubís mirándome, ese pequeño suspiro que salió de sus labios al moverme, me hicieron desearle más que a nada y creo que a él le paso lo mismo, que esta pasándome, la verdad que no lo se, esto es muy raro, pero lo que está claro es que le deseo, y mucho _"**

**Shadow "_Que esta pasando, he tenido a Sonic encima mío, no quería que se fuera de ahí, me gustó sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, sus ojos, esos ojos más azules que la profundidad del océano, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, y dios ese movimiento que hizo con las caderas, nunca le había visto tan deseable, se que lo que digo y siento no esta bien pero, creo que siento algo por el, algo más que amistad, y por el rojo que tenían sus mejillas, creo que a él tampoco le soy indiferente, que puedo hacer_"**

**Iban los cuatro absortos en sus pensamientos, al poco rato llegaron a otra de las habitaciones y entraron con cuidado, Tails iba el primero, cuando estaba dentro de pronto las maderas de debajo de él empezaron a hundirse, al notar le tiró la linterna a Sonic, no sabían que hacer si se acercaban podrían caerse todos pero tampoco iban a quedarse mirando como Tails caía, las maderas se hundían cada vez más hasta que se abrió un agujero en el suelo, quedando Tails agarrado de uno de los bordes, Shadow y Sonic iban a acercarse para ayudarle, pero Knucles les detuvo.**

**Esperar no os acerquéis, con el peso de los tres puede que esto se rompa todavía más, yo me encargo de ayudarle quedaros ahí,- dijo mirando a los dos.**

**Knucles por suerte estaba cerca de Tails y no tuvo que moverse demasiado para estirar su mano y poder agarrarle, no iba a dejar que le ocurriese nada, no lo permitiría, Tails se agarró de la mano de Knucles y le subió con facilidad, pero con el impulso ambos cayeron al suelo Tails encima de Knucles.**

**Ambos se pusieron colorados, Sonic y Shadow se miraban, no tardaron en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba ahí, Shadow cogió a Sonic del brazo y tiró de él.**

**Creo que necesitan estar solos unos momentos, -dijo observando a la pareja y luego a Sonic.**

**Sonic se apoyó en una pared cerca de ellos, Shadow le siguió, sentándose en el suelo.**

**Nunca imaginé que Tails y Knucles sintieran algo el uno por el otro, -comentó Sonic.**

**Pues con el tiempo que pasáis juntos y lo amigos que sois me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta antes, -dijo Shadow observándoles.**

**Sonic se sintió algo culpable, él tenia razón, eran sus amigos siempre estaban ahí para lo que fuera, y él nunca les había escuchado, no sabía de sus gustos o sus ideales, siempre hablaba de él y solamente el, en ese momento se desprecio a si mismo, se vio el ser mas egoísta del mundo, tenía unos amigos que no se los merecía, pero no quería perderles, no era una persona que demostrara sus sentimientos pero en ocasiones era necesario hacerlo. Shadow le vio entristecido, sabía que no tenía que haberle dicho eso pero así por lo menos se daba cuenta de las cosas.**

**El rostro de Tails había quedado en el pecho de Knucles, el cual no sabía para donde mirar, Tails levantó el rostro para mirarle, estaba sintiendo mucha vergüenza, por parte de Knucles no podía apartar los ojos de Tails, estaba viendo una imagen de él, que no quería olvidar, las mejillas coloradas de Tails contrastaban con el color de su pelaje, esos ojos verde esmeralda, mirándole fijamente. Tails se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo, era muy duro para él, esta tan cerca de Knucles e intentar pasar desapercibido ese sentimiento por él, Tails cerro un momento los ojos, respiro profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse, al momento se levantó Knucles.**

**¿Estas bien?, -dijo acercándose a Tails.**

**Si ya estoy bien, que susto pensé que me caía para abajo, gracias por ayudarme -comentó Tails algo agitado todavía.**

**No iba a dejar que te cayeses, menudo susto me diste cuanto te vi ahí colgado, -comentó Knucles.**

**Mientras Shadow se levantó, y observó a Sonic, se le veía bastante pensativo y algo triste, Sonic no estaba contento eso que le dijo Shadow le hizo pensar, que egoísta había sido todo ese tiempo, no se había ni dado cuenta, sus amigos eran muy importantes para él, pero nunca se lo había demostrado.**

**Al poco tiempo entraron con cuidado en la habitación y fueron inspeccionando todos los rincones, ese parecía ser la habitación de la chica, se llamaba Ana, tenía muchas fotos con sus padres, pero se dieron cuenta de que no tenía fotos de nadie más.**

**No se si os habéis dado cuenta pero creo que esta chica no tenía muchas amistades, -comentó Tails-, solo tiene fotos de sus padres, y no tiene muchos objetos en la habitación, no le regalaban muchas cosas.**

**Miren chicos, tengo su diario, -comentó Sonic estando al lado de la cama-, estaba debajo del colchón, tal vez aquí podamos saber como era, lo que pensaba.**

**Los demás se acercaron a Sonic para poder leer el diario, se sentaron encima de la cama para estar más cómodos.**

**Al parecer ella nació con una enfermedad que le acortaba la vida, aunque sus padres no se lo dijeron hasta más adelante pero ella lo supo siempre, sabía que le pasaba algo, ella misma lo notaba, no podía correr como las demás chicas, no podía jugar ni hacer lo que las demás, su corazón era demasiado delicado para eso, no pudo ir a la escuela, no podía salir, se pasaba la vida entre estas paredes, o en el hospital, pero aun así ella sonreía siempre, todos los días daba gracias a dios por darle la vida, por permitirle estar viva lo suficiente para saber apreciar lo que había en el mundo aunque la mayoría lo viera por libros o por la televisión.**

**Mientras leían, todos estaban conmovidos por la historia de la chica, Sonic le paso el libro a Knucles para que siguiera leyendo, él no quería seguir, tuvo que salir un momento de la habitación necesitaba estar solo, el que se creía el mas fuerte y el mejor, se estaba dando cuenta que eso no era cierto, esa chica había sido mucho mas fuerte que él, mucho mejor persona, aunque no pudiera ver la vida como los demás no se rendía, seguía sonriéndole a la vida, ella valoraba mucho mas la vida, le gustaría saber vivir con la intensidad con la que la chica lo hizo.**

**Los chicos le vieron salir diciendo que quería estar solo, estos seguían leyendo el diario de la chica, Shadow, no podía apartar la vista en dirección a donde Sonic se había ido, le había visto un semblante serio y triste, no le gustó verle así, sin pensarlo dos veces fue tras él, los otros estaban tan inmersos en la lectura que no se dieron cuenta de que se quedaban solos, cuando levantaron la vista un momento,**

**Tails "_otra vez estamos solos, dios mío por que me hacen esto, me gusta estar con él pero por otro lado no quiero estar a solas con él, aunque no quiera me pongo nervioso solo sabiendo que esta a mi lado, estamos solos y no puedo hacer mas que mirarle como amigo y quererle en silencio_"**

**Knucles le miraba, no quería dejar de mirarle, tenía que reconocer que esos ojos, esa ternura esa persona que siempre había considerado su amigo, le habían cautivado, intentó sacarlo de su mente pero no podía, por más que quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en él, pero no quería hacer nada, no quería que Tails se alejase de él, así que decidió guardar esos sentimientos, y quedarse a su lado aunque solo fuera como su amigo.**

**Shadow se acercó a Sonic lentamente y se puso a su lado.**

**¿Qué te ocurre?, - preguntó Shadow-.**

**Esa chica me ha hecho sentir que todo lo que creía no es cierto, yo mismo soy todo mentiras, yo que me creo el fuerte y el mejor, ni si quiera se valorar a mis mejores amigos, y esa chica es mucho mas fuerte que yo en todos los sentidos, puedo ser fuerte peleando, pero en otros aspectos de la vida no valgo para nada, -dijo mirando al suelo, no quería que Shadow le viera llorar.**

**Shadow no creía lo que oía, Sonic que siempre estaba de buen humor, con bromas, ahora se le veía destrozado y odiándose a si mismo, fijándose un poco más se dio cuenta que Sonic estaba llorando, eso le destrozó, no soportaba verle mal y mucho menos llorar.**

**Escúchame, -dijo tomando el rostro de Sonic entre las manos y haciendo que le mirase-, no quiero que digas eso, tu eres fuerte y además eres bueno peleando, pero también en la vida diaria eres fuerte, tu tampoco te rindes nunca ante nada, se que quieres a tus amigos, ellos también lo saben, aunque no lo demuestres, tu eres así, y la gente te quiere tal como eres, no necesitan a un Sonic perfecto, te quieren a ti, por lo que tu eres y representas para ellos, siempre estas ahí cuando te necesitan y eso se valora mucho.**

**Sonic le oía y a la vez caían lagrimas de sus ojos, necesitaba oír esas palabras, saber que no le odiaban, mientras le escuchaba no apartaba los ojos de los de Shadow, sin pensarlo puso sus brazos alrededor de Shadow y se abrazó a su cuerpo, necesitaba un abrazo, y Shadow le hacía sentir paz y tranquilidad, escondió su cara en el cuello de su compañero, Shadow al principio se quedo parado, no estaba acostumbrado pero le devolvió el abrazo a Sonic, quería y necesitaba abrazarlo, verlo así le hizo darse cuenta de algo, quizá se estaba enamorando de su amigo, de momento ambos se abrazaron durante un rato, ninguno de los dos quería moverse, cuando Sonic estuvo mas tranquilo se separó un poco de Shadow, este con los dedos limpió las lagrimas que quedaba en sus ojos, ese gesto hizo a Sonic ver a su amigo de otra manera, muy a su pesar tenían que volver con los otros.**

**Será mejor que vayamos con los otros, estarán preocupados me fui sin decirles nada, -comentó Sonic, soltándose del abrazo de su compañero-.**

**Oye por que no hablas con Knucles y yo con Tails a ver si hacemos algo por estos dos, -comentó Shadow con una media sonrisa-.**

**No me lo puedo creer, Shadow haciendo de "cupido", -comentó sonriendo Sonic,- si me parece buena idea, a ver si nos cuentan algo.**

**Antes de ir hacia sus compañeros Sonic se acerco a su compañero y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

**Gracias Shadow por estar conmigo y preocuparte por mi,-dijo Sonic sonriendo poniéndose colorado él y Shadow.**

**Shadow no subo que decir ni hacer, no se esperaba algo así, cuando iban caminando hacia donde los otros, puso la mano en la mejilla, recordando el beso.**

**Los otros entre miradas y pensamientos seguían leyendo el diario de la chica, en ese momento vieron llegar a los chicos.**

**Chicos hemos estado leyendo el diario mientras no estabais, -comentó Tails-, en un momento de su vida, dice que se enamoró, una de las veces que fue al hospital para le revisión que le tocaba hacer cada 15 días, tuvo un compañero de cuarto, con que entabló una buena relación, y parece que con el tiempo se enamoró de él, era feliz, sentía cosas que nunca antes había sentido y se sentía realmente dichosa por saber lo que era el amor.**

**Bueno al menos no todo fue sufrimiento en su vida, -comentó Sonic-.**

**Si fue feliz pero, parece que esa felicidad no duró demasiado, -comentó Knucles, el cual también estaba mirando el diario-, el chico parecía que también sentía algo por ella, o al menos eso creía la chica, un día el chico fue dado de alta, al principio iba a verla todos los días, pero con el tiempo cada vez iba menos, hasta que dejó de ir, con él había experimentado su primer beso, caricias, sensaciones, sentimientos que nunca había sentido, ella creía que siempre estarían juntos, al menos hasta que ella se fuera de este mundo, cuando acabaron de hacerle todas las pruebas la dieron el alta para que fuera para casa, y una vez en la calle pudo verle, pero no estaba solo, estaba con una chica joven, muy guapa, estaban besándose y abrazándose muy amorosamente, ella no dijo nada, solo les observó, mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus ojos, sintió como su corazón se le rompía en pedazos, ese dolor era mucho peor que cualquiera que hubiera experimentado en su vida, más que cualquier prueba o aparato del hospital, llegó a casa parece que se pasó llorando casi toda la noche, nunca se lo dijo a sus padres, -siguió leyendo Knucles.**

**Era triste la historia de esa chica, estaban todos bastante callados y tristes, Sonic se hallaba sentado en el suelo junto a Shadow, esa historia le estaba dando mucho en lo que pensar, Shadow le observaba, le veía muy pensativo, se fijó un poco en las ventanas y vio que era bastante de noche.**

**Chicos mirar la hora que es, hemos estado leyendo y escuchando la historia pero se nos ha hecho tarde, -comentó Shadow mirando el reloj de su muñeca-, tendríamos que descansar un poco.**

**Si tienes razón yo estoy algo cansado después de todo lo que ha pasado en esta casa,-comentó Sonic levantándose y extendiendo una manos a Shadow para ayudarle a levantarse.**

**La verdad es que yo también estoy algo cansado,-comento Tails-, pero donde queréis dormir, ¿no querréis quedaros aquí?, -pregunto Tails esperando que la respuesta fuera no.**

**Si tendremos que quedarnos aquí, -comentó Knucles,- pero sería mejor dormir por parejas, una pareja en este dormitorio y la otra en el que estuvimos hace un momento,-dijo mirando a Tails.**

**Los cuatro se miraron entre si, Knucles miro a Tails y luego miró a los otros dos.**

**Yo me quedaré con Tails, tiene miedo a la oscuridad y no quiero dejarle solo,-comentó Knucles sin dejar de mirar a cierto zorrito algo colorado.**

**Tails no dijo nada, por un lado estaba encantado de poder quedarse con el esa noche, pero por otro lado no le parecía tan buena idea.**

**Sonic y Shadow se miraron a los ojos, ambos se sonrojaron un poquito.**

**Shadow cogió a Sonic del brazo.**

**Esta bien vosotros quedaros en esta habitación,-comentó Shadow, sin soltar a Sonic,- nosotros vamos a la otra habitación, espero que podáis descansar bien esta noche.**

**Sonic no dijo nada estaba extrañamente nervioso sabiendo que iba a pasar la noche con Shadow, pero por otro lado le agradaba la idea de estar con él, los dos solos.**

**Buenas noches chicos espero que vosotros también podáis dormir y descansar un rato, -comentó Tails estando mas calmado, sonriendo a la pareja.**

**Tails bajo de la cama y fue corriendo tras Sonic.**

**Espera un momento quiero decirte algo, -le comentó mientras llegaba hasta donde Sonic.**

**Cuando estuvo a su lado le agarro del brazo para llevarle a un sitio mas apartado**

**Sonic, espero que aproveches bien esta noche, no tendrás demasiadas oportunidades de quedarte a solas con él,-comentó Tails-.**

**A que te refieres Tails,-comento Sonic algo colorado-.**

**Se que sientes algo por Shadow, tu no te darás cuenta pero yo si me he fijado,-volvió a comentar Tails-.**

**Sonic no podía mentirle, Tails le conocía mejor que nadie, y no podía negar que era cierto.**

**Gracias amigo y, espero que sigas tu propio consejo,-comentó guiñándole un ojo a Tails-.**

**Tails se puso bastante colorado, no sabía que decir.**

**Tu también vas a quedarte solo con él, -dijo observando a Knucles-, aprovecha no seas tonto.**

**Sonic le sonrió y se fue al lado de Shadow, se dieron las buenas noches y con otra linterna que Tails les había dado, fueron andando por el pasillo. Iban uno al lado del otro en silencio ninguno de los dos quería decir nada.**

**Shadow "_¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Se que vamos a estar los dos solos, pero no puedo evitar que esa idea me guste, que me está pasando._**

**Sonic "_vamos a estar los dos solos, dios por que estoy tan nervioso, solo cogerme de la mano ya me hace ponerme así, pero la verdad me agrada la idea de estar a solas con él creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por él_"**

**Llegaron a la habitación Sonic se dirigió a la cama, y cuando se sentó se fijó que Shadow estaba observando la habitación.**

**Duerme tú en la cama,-comentó observando a Sonic,- yo voy a dormir en ese sofá que está ahí,-comentó señalando al sofá.**

**A Sonic no le gustó saber que iban a dormir separados, sentía la necesidad de estar con él, no quería pasar la noche él solo, pero no sabía como decírselo, bueno al menos estarían juntos en la misma habitación, Sonic se acostó y Shadow se acomodó en el sofá, que era bastante grande, estuvieron un buen rato sin poder dormirse, ambos tenían su pensamiento en los sentimientos y sensaciones que estaban experimentando junto al otro, Sonic más de una vez pensó en ir con Shadow o pedirle que viniera a la cama con él, pero no quería incomodar a Shadow sabía que no le gustaba demasiado estar con gente.**

**Shadow tampoco era capaz de dormirse, estaba acordándose de lo que había pasado desde que entraron a la mansión, cuando Sonic se arriesgó para que él no saliera dañado en la caída de la escalera, lo poco que le gustó ver a Sonic inconsciente debajo de él, cuando ambos tropezaros entre si, y Sonic estaba encima de él, nunca le había tenido tan cerca, cuando recordó esa escena se puso colorado.**

**Shadow "A_quel momento, en el que lo tenía encima de mí, hubiera dado lo que fuera por que el tiempo se detuviera, tener su cuerpo contra el mío, su rostro tan cerca, que podía sentir su aliento, tuve que contenerme para no besarle ahí mismo, en ese momento sentí algo nuevo para mi, deseo y ni más ni menos que por Sonic, el que supuestamente es mi rival._"**

**Sonic finalmente se durmió, pero Shadow aun seguía debatiéndose con sus nuevos sentimientos y pensamientos**

**Finalmente Shadow se durmió. A media noche algo cambio el ambiente de la habitación, la temperatura empezó a bajar bruscamente, Shadow empezó a moverse incomodo por ese repentino frío, de pronto Sonic se incorporo de la cama, sentándose en el borde de la misma, se puso de pié, y empezó a caminar todo esto manteniendo los ojos cerrados, Shadow se despertó, algo provoco que abriera los ojos, y entonces vio a Sonic pasando delante suyo, se levantó yendo hacia él, le llamó varias veces pero no Sonic no respondía, entonces noto algo extraño, cuando le tocó los hombros para intentar detenerle tuvo que retirarlas enseguida, su piel estaba tan fria como el propio hielo, eso no le gustaba nada a Shadow, no sabía que hacer, se puso delante de Sonic para intentar detenerle y le puso los brazos en los hombros intentando detenerle, Sonic se detuvo un instante, Shadow aflojó el agarre, y esperó a ver que hacia. Sonic abrío los ojos, pero no eran los ojos verdes de siempre, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos, y muy brillantes, y hablo con una voz que tampoco era la suya.**

**Quítate de mi camino, tengo que ir a buscarle,- comentó Sonic con la otra voz.**

**Diciendo esto se dispuso a caminar otra vez, Shadow no sabiendo que hacer empezó a llamar a los otros dos, mientras intentaba que Sonic no avanzase demasiado.**

**Tails, Knucles, venir rápido,- gritó Shadow todo lo que pudo.**

**Los otros se despertaron al momento y salieron corriendo en dirección al grito de shadow.**

**Que ocu…,-dijo Tails sin acabar la frase, lo que estaba viendo era algo extraño.**

**Que le ocurre hay que despertarle,-comentó Knuckes acercándose a él.**

**Nooo,- grito Tails, ni se te ocurra despertarle, puede ser peligroso después para él.**

**Los otros se quedaron mirándole esperando una explicación**

**Acaso sabes lo que le pasa Tails,- pregunto Shadow bastante nervioso observando a Tails.**

**Solo le estoy viendo los ojos en blanco pero, ¿te ha hablado con otra voz que no es la de Sonic?,-pregunto Tails a Shadow**

**Si me ha hablado con voz de mujer,- comentó Shadow, sin dejar de observar a Sonic.**

**Lo que le ocurre a Sonic es que esta siendo poseído por el espíritu de una mujer, probablemente sea la chica del diario,- terminó de decir Tails acercándose a Sonic.**

**¿Poseído? Y por que precisamente tiene que ser él,-dijo Shadow un poco alterado y nervioso, no le gustaba ver a Sonic así y menos no poder hacer nada por él,- que podemos hacer Tails.**

**Knucles no sabia que decir ni hacer, nunca había oído hablar de que cosas así pudieran pasar.**

**Como es que sabes tu de estas cosas Tails?,-quiso saber Knucles.**

**Me informe de casos de casas como esta y cosas que podían pasar antes de venir aquí, quise estar bien preparado,- dijo Tails -. Dejarme hablar con él, ella.**

**¿Quien eres?,- pregunto Tails al supuesto espíritu.**

**Sonic abrió los ojos nuevamente y se detuvo.**

**No importa quien sea, yo no importo, solo quiero verle,-contesto el espíritu.**

**¿Eres la mujer que ha escrito este diario verdad?,- pregunto Tails enseñándole el libro.**

**Si ese diario es mío, yo lo escribí, aunque de que sirve si nadie lo va a leer,-contesto la espíritu.**

**¿Cuál es tu nombre?, no lo he visto escrito por ninguna parte del diario,-preguntó Tails.**

**Los otros dos, solamente observaban y escuchaban, no querían interrumpir nada.**

**Poco importa ya mi nombre, poco importa ese diario, como tampoco importó vivir, -dijo el espíritu, de cuyos ojos empezaron a caer lagrimas.**

**¿Por qué estas aun en esta casa?,¿Qué te retiene aquí?,- quiso saber Tails.**

**En ese momento sus ojos se volvieron rojos y el gesto de su cara se volvió de cólera y enfado, a los chicos les entro miedo, pero no querían moverse de allí por Sonic.**

**¡¡¡Venganza!!!, contra el hombre que me destrozo la vida, ese hombre que me hizo creer en el amor, para luego destruirlo todo con mentiras y engaños, quiero que sufra lo mismo que yo sufrí,-dijo el espíritu empezando a moverse hacía la puerta.**

**Ahora si que las cosas parecían querer ponerse feas, pero Tails quiso seguir intentando hablar con ella.**

**Escúchame un momento por favor, hemos leído tu diario, en él nos das a entender que fuiste la mujer mas feliz del mundo aunque fuera por poco tiempo, ese amor no duro demasiado pero tuviste la suerte de conocerlo, la parte del engaño y las mentiras son cosas que por desgracia a veces también van ligadas al amor, pero cuando amas a alguien te arriesgas a eso. Creo que tu mejor que nadie sabes que no todo en la vida es hermoso, no todo en la vida es bonito o maravilloso, también hay cosas malas, pero las pocas cosas buenas que hay tapan miles de las malas cada día y solo por eso merece la pena vivirlas y recordarlas, ¿crees que el hombre que te hizo sentir ese tan hermoso se merece que lo hagas daño?, ¿hubieras preferido no conocer ese sentimiento nunca?, eres egoísta, tu sentiste lo que era el amor, yo ni si quiera se lo que eso,-dijo Tails con mirada entristecida-.**

**A los chicos las palabras de Tails les había echo emocionarse, Knucles estaba asombrado nunca había visto a Tails hablando de ese modo, algo en su interior se removió a oír esas palabras. Shadow mientras oír las palabras del zorro, a su mente venían imágenes y recuerdos de Sonic. Es como si esas palabras hubieran tocado el corazón de todos.**

**Piénsalo, ¿vas a hacer daño a la persona que te hizo sentir algo así?, no lo hagas, has vivido todo lo que has podido hasta el final, has vivido feliz, siempre has tenido a tus padres a tu lado, nunca estuviste sola, conociste lo mas grande del mundo el amor, preserva esos recuerdos para siempre, no permitas que lo que una vez fue amor, se convierta en odio,-dijo finalmente Tails.**

**El espíritu se detuvo, sus ojos volvieron a ser blancos y su rostro reflejaba paz y tranquilidad.**

**Tienes razón, he vivido poco pero he sido feliz, no puedo ser tan egoísta, y aunque se me rompió el corazón cuando le vi con ella, experimenté lo mejor que había conocido nunca, me siento agradecida por lo que he vivido, gracias por todo,- dijo acercándose a Tails y dándole un beso en la mejilla.**

**Tails notó una gran paz y tranquilidad en ese gesto, la chica se volvió hacia la puerta y antes de salir se detuvo de nuevo volviendo a mirarles.**

**Vosotros también deberías conocer el amor, no lo dejéis escapar, puede que mañana sea demasiado tarde para vivirlo, decírselo a la persona amada, decirla cuanto la queréis y hacerlo todos los días, por que todos los días es una nueva oportunidad, por que nada en esta vida dura para siempre, gracias por todo amigos,- dijo la espíritu.**

**La chica cerró los ojos, el frío de la habitación empezó a desaparecer, Sonic abrió los ojos y esta vez eran los suyos esos verde esmeralda que tantas veces habían visto, las piernas se le aflojaron y calló al suelo, parecía inconsciente.**

**Shadow fue el primero en acercarse a él, le movió un poco y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, los ojos se miraron entre si, sin pensarlo dos veces Shadow le cogió en brazos y le llevó hasta la habitación para echarlo en la cama.**

**Knucles se quedó un poco atrás con Tails.**

**Que actitud más rara tiene Shadow últimamente, esta muy pendiente de Sonic, y eso es raro en él,- comentó Knucles.**

**Hay, Knucles, que inocente eres para algunas cosas, -dijo Tails sonriendo,- tanto Shadow como Sonic sienten algo el uno por el otro, pero ninguno es capaz de decírselo al otro, uno por vergüenza y otro por orgullo.**

**Vaya pues si que tienes buen ojos, yo no había caído en eso, por cierto Tails, me gustaron mucho tus palabras antes, me conmovieron y pocas cosas lo consiguen,- dijo Knucles.**

**Lo dije desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, casi lo decía sin pensar en ello, me alegro que te haya gustado,- dijo mirándole a los ojos.**

**Knucles se empezó a acercar a Tails, este se estaba poniendo nervioso, y empezó a retroceder a medida que Knucles avanzaba, hasta que una pared de detuvo el paso, y ambos quedaron muy cerca uno de otro.**

**Tails, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?, por que a mi sí, y cuanto más tiempo paso con él, más me gusta, es todo corazón, siempre se preocupa por los demás, es muy dulce con la gente, y eso es lo que me gusta de él, que nada consigue hacerlo enfadar o rendirse con la gente,-dijo observando a Tails detenidamente y con una ligera sonrisa-.**

**Tails no sabía a donde mirar ni como comportarse, no se esperaba algo así de Knucles, sin querer sus mejillas se pusieron algo coloradas, y a él siendo amarillo, se le notaba aun más, Knucles viendo esto le sonrió.**

**Pues si, me gusta alguien, siempre va de tipo duro pero en realidad es una buena persona, aprecia y protege a sus amigos y a quien necesite ayuda, siempre puedes contar con él cuando lo necesitas.**

**-------capitulo 6**

**Nunca he querido decirle nada,-dijo Tails algo triste y bajando la mirada al suelo-, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, tengo miedo de que si le digo lo que siento se vaya de mi lado, me vea con asco y no vuelva a mirarme a la cara, he tenido que aguantar mucho para no tener que decirle nada cada vez que estamos solos, pero no quiero perderle y prefiero callarme esos sentimientos aunque el corazón me duela,-dijo Tails mientras una lagrima se hacía visible en sus ojos y empezaba a caer-.**

**Knucles acercó su mano a la mejilla del zorro y suavemente le quito esa lágrima que empezaba a salir sus ojos.**

**No llores por favor, no me gusta verte llorar, te voy a contar un pequeño secreto, a mí también me gustas y mucho mi querido zorro,- dijo acercándose a oreja de Tails a modo de susurro-.**

**Tails levantó el rostro para mirar a Knucles para ver en sus ojos si lo que había dicho era cierto, Knucles aprovecho este momento cogió el rostro de Tails entre las manos y empezó a acercarse a sus labios poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Tails se dejaba llevar, hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba lo que iba a ocurrir, finalmente se besaron, al principio fue un beso casto, suave y tímido, era la primera vez para ambos, pero ninguno de los dos se separó, y el beso empezó a ser más duradero, estuvieron un buen rato sin separarse estaban demasiado bien así, no tenían ganas de detenerse.**

**Sonic estaba echado en la cama aun inconsciente, Shadow estaba sentado a su lado, observando su rostro, era tan tranquilo y apacible cuando dormía, entonces le vino a la cabeza las palabras de la chica antes de marcharse," puede que mañana sea demasiado tarde para vivirlo, decírselo a la persona amada, decirla cuanto la queréis", esas palabras le hicieron darse cuenta todo, de lo que le ocurria con Sonic, ahora lo sabía, ahora se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ese ojiverde, que le quería más que a nadie en el mundo, pero como decírselo, eran amigos desde hacía ya un tiempo.**

**Así que esto que siento es lo que tanta gente llama Amor, es algo extraño pero se siente muy bien, pero decírselo será lo más difícil, que pasa si cuando se lo diga se ríe de mi, o me odia y se va de mi lado, no podría soportar no volver a verle, si para tenerle a mi lado significa tener que callar esto que siento será mejor hacerlo así, aunque no se por cuánto tiempo aguantare sin decírselo,-pensaba Shadow paseando por la habitación-.**

**Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Sonic ya había despertado y se había puesto de lado observando a Shadow, fijándose en su rostro.**

**Que estará pensando que le tiene tan distraído, yo ya tengo muy claro lo que siento por ti Shadow, pero hasta hoy no sabía bien lo que era, te amo y tienes que saberlo,- pensaba Sonic mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba hacia Shadow.**

**Shadow vio a Sonic de pie frente a él, se había despertado y él no se había dado ni cuenta.**

**Veo que ya estas despierto y en pie, ¿te encuentras bien?,- pregunto Shadow acercándose al azulado-, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que ha pasado?.**

**No recuerdo nada la verdad, me gustaría que me lo contases, pero antes quiero hablarte de algo, de lo que me he dado cuenta, necesito que lo sepas,-dijo mirando a Shadow a los ojos-.**

**De repente Sonic sintió un pequeño mareo.**

**Creo que aun no estás recuperado del todo,- dijo Shadow cogiéndole en brazos y llevándole hasta la cama-, no quiero que te levantes de la cama aun no estás bien, estaré aquí contigo además también tengo algunas cosas que contarte.**

**Sonic se sentó en la cama para hablarle más comodamente, y así observar mejor el rostro de Shadow.**

**No sé cómo decirte esto, no pensé que fuera tan difícil, hace tiempo no se desde cuando siento algo extraño cuando estoy contigo, lo noto aquí,-dijo señalándose el corazón-, después de tanto tiempo, hoy por fin me he dado cuenta, te amo, más que a nadie, me gustaría estar siempre contigo, a tu lado, que nunca más te sientas solo, pero no sé lo que pasará ahora, si te irás lejos de mí, me odiarás y no volverás a mirarme a la cara, o si me miraras con asco, pero tenía que decírtelo, necesitaba hacerlo,-finalizó Sonic bajando la mirada, esperando de Shadow cualquier cosa, estaba nervioso, sentía ganas de salir de allí corriendo pero no lo hizo-.**

**Shadow solo le escuchaba con atención, su corazón saltaba de alegría, no se imaginaba que Sonic sintiera lo mismo por él, ahora si podía decirle lo que sentía sin miedo al rechazo.**

**Shadow cogió el rostro del ojiverde entre las manos para hacer que le mirara a los ojos, no quiso decir nada, solo empezó a acercarse a los labios de Sonic, esa sería su forma de declararse, al no encontrar las palabras necesarias, Sonic se dejaba llevar, no quería detener ese momento por nada del mundo, finalmente sus labios se encontraron, fue un beso profundo, largo y sobretodo deseado por los dos, Sonic abrazó a Shadow por el cuello, haciendo que se tumbasen los dos acabando Shadow tumbado encima de Sonic, estuvieron un rato probando sus labios, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para poder recuperar el aire. Se miraron a los ojos.**

**¿Eso significa que tu también sientes lo mismo? ,-preguntó Sonic observando a Shadow**

**Si, aunque yo nunca he sabido lo que es el amor, esto que siento no puede ser otra cosa, no puedo apartarte de mi mente ni un segundo, tu sonrisa me deja huella siempre que te veo, cuando no estás me siento solo, vacio, siento que me falta algo, si he venido a esta estúpida casa es por ti, no me interesa la casa, solo me interesa estar contigo, lo que ha pasado aquí en esta casa, ver lo que te paso hace un rato, me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo que siento, te amo Sonic, con todo mi corazón, nunca pensé que tu sentirías lo mismo por mí, y eso me ha llenado de alegría, ahora si merece la pena vivir, y es por ti,-dijo Shadow mientras ambos se abrazaban con mucho cariño-.**

**Nunca volverás a estar solo yo estaré contigo amor, y sabes creo que va siendo hora de dejar esta casa, de salir de aquí, quiero ir a muchos sitios contigo, quiero disfrutar del resto de nuestra vida contigo a mi lado,-comentó Sonic sonriendo a su amor.**

**Se dieron otro beso más suave y tierno que el de antes, bajaron de la cama y fueron a buscar a los otros dos.**

**¿Por cierto sabias que a Tails le gusta Knucles?,-pregunto Sonic a su nuevo amor.**

**Si y creo que a Knucles le pasa lo mismo no se si se lo habrán dicho o no,-comenta Shadow.**

**Si nos lo hemos dicho nosotros, seguramente ellos también, y más después de la conversación de Tails con el espíritu, creo que ahí ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sienten, al menos eso espero, Tails lleva mucho tiempo callando sus sentimientos, y lo ha pasado mal ya es hora de que sea feliz como yo ahora mismo,-dijo sonriendo y dando un besito en la mejilla a Shadow.**

**Sonic iba caminando y sintió como le agarraba de la muñeca y le hizo detenerse.**

**Espera un momento, que es eso de un beso en la mejilla, -dijo poniendo a Sonic contra una pared-, yo quiero tus besos en…**

**Sonic no le dejó terminar la frase, estaba besándole le dio un beso profundo, largo y aprovecho para rozar con la lengua los labios de Shadow.**

**Hablas demasiado,-dijo separándose un poco de los labios de Shadow-.**

**Shadow se quedó con la gana de más, ese pequeño roce de la lengua de Sonic en sus labios, le gustó demasiado, pero prefirió aguantarse, ya habría tiempo para eso.**

**Tails y Knucles después besarse estuvieron un rato abrazados mientras Knucles hablaba.**

**No sabía que tu sentías eso por mí, siento que lo hayas tenido que guardártelo para ti, y que lo hayas pasado mal, pero tengo que decirte que esa persona que a mí me gusta tanto eres tú, hace tiempo que me gustas y mucho, pero nunca había pensado en contártelo, me parecía demasiado arriesgado y no sabía lo que tu sentirías, creo que ambos estábamos igual, ambos hemos estado guardando esos sentimientos por miedo,-dijo Knucles haciendo que Tails le mirara.**

**¿Lo dices en serio, yo, yo te gusto?,- pregunto Tails nervioso pero feliz.**

**Si Tails, no solo me gustas, te quiero, es imposible no quererte, quiero estar a tu lado, protegerte de todo y todos, y ahora qué te parece si nos vamos de esta casa, tengo ganas de salir al aire libre y que tu vengas conmigo,-dijo Knucles-.**

**Yo también te quiero y te seguiré a donde tu vayas, mientras estemos juntos da igual donde haya que ir,-contesto Tails.**

**Al poco tiempo aparecieron Shadow y Sonic sus rostros reflejaban felicidad ambos sonreían como nunca, se juntaron los cuatro.**

**Bueno chicos creo que es hora de salir de aquí, por cierto somos pareja,-dijo Sonic mirando a Tails y Knucles, y abrazando a Shadow-.**

**Shadow le devolvió el abrazo y le dio pequeño beso en los labios.**

**Así, es chicos, y ahora mismo soy el ser mas feliz del mundo,- dijo mientras tenia a Sonic en brazos y le sonreía.**

**Me temo que en eso no estoy de acuerdo, yo soy la persona más feliz del mundo aun más que tu, porque nosotros también estamos juntos,- dijo Knucles mientras abrazaba a su zorrito, el cual estaba colorado.**

**Enhorabuena Tails al fin lo has conseguido, me alegro mucho por ti,- le dijo Sonic mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo a su amigo-.**

**Gracias Sonic lo mismo digo, ya era hora de que vosotros también os decidierais, me alegro mucho por los dos,-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.**

**Bien ahora vamos nos de aquí, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar fuera de aquí,-dijo Shadow mientras cogía a Sonic de la mano.**

**Caminaron un rato y encontraron la puerta, antes de salir Sonic se dio la vuelta observando la casa.**

**Gracias por todo Ana, gracias a tus palabras he podido confesar mis sentimientos, y ahora soy muy feliz, gracias a ti he tenido la fuerza suficiente para decírselo, siempre tendrás un lugar en el corazón de todos nosotros especialmente en el mío, espero que descanses en paz y hayas perdonado,- esto se lo decía todo al espíritu no le veía pero esperaba que le oyese desde donde estuviera-.**

**Espero unos minutos y de repente se oyó una voz dulce de mujer.**

**Soy yo la que te tengo que estar agradecida por vuestra ayuda, debo pedirte perdón por ocupar tu cuerpo de aquella manera, gracias Tails por abrírmelos ojos y hacerme ver la verdad, gracias a todos por a verme liberado ahora si puedo reunirme con mis seres queridos, enhorabuena a los cuatro, espero que vuestro amor dure para siempre, el amor es lo mejor que hay en el mundo, adiós amigos, hasta siempre-, diciendo esto Sonic sintió algo en la mejilla, ella le había dado un beso antes de irse-.**

**Después de esto salieron de la casa, y fueron dejándola atrás, esa aventura era muy distinta a todas las anteriores, todos habían ganado algo y aprendido algo de todo aquello, Tails se fue con Knucles y Shadow se quedo con Sonic, mientras paseaban por la ciudad.**

**¿Has pensado como se tomaran los demás lo nuestro?, sobre todo tu querida Amy,-comento Shadow**

**A Chris le conozco muy bien sé que él se alegrará por nosotros, y Amy es una amiga más, que se lo tome como quiera, lo que tengo muy claro es que ni ella ni nadie me separara de ti, tenlo por seguro,- dijo Sonic algo enfadado.**

**Y qué me dices de tus amigos Rouge y Robot,- comento Sonic observándole.**

**Rouge seguro que ya se lo esperaba y se alegrara por mi, y el robot no sabe bien cómo van estas cosas así que a él le da igual, pero no te preocupes no dejare que te alejen de mi,-dijo Shadow abrazando a Sonic contra él.**

**¿Echamos una carrera?, el que gane recibirá un premio,- dijo sonriendo pícaramente a Shadow**

**¿Que clase de premio?,- pregunto Shadow mientras se acercaba a Sonic lentamente.**

**Para saberlo tendrás que ganarme,- dijo Sonic mientras salía corriendo dejando a un Shadow con las ganas.**


End file.
